Reflections of Loss
by MeadowLark4491
Summary: Demeter's mate has died, will her friends be able to help her remember better times with him? Featuring Mistoffelees, Cassandra, Coricopat and Tantomile Warning: Character Death. Please R


So, my friend (My . Pseudonym . Was . Taken (no spaces). if you want to look her up on here) gave me a prompt. She wanted a kittens story...what she got was this. Not exactly what she was expecting. No, scratch that: not at all what she was expecting. (The prompt is included at the bottom)

Disclaimer: I own a cat. But it's not any of these.

* * *

Demeter sat, her tail curled around her paws, the rain dripping off of her lowered ears, turning the ground around her to mud. The droplets gathered around the marker of his grave. She turned at a sound, offering a wan smile to the approaching Twins. The psychics didn't say anything, simply sitting down on either side of her, their slate grey eyes focusing on the marker. Cassandra padded softly up, offering Demeter a murmured condolence which the gold queen barely acknowledged. The rain continued to fall, harder and harder as the final member of the small band arrived, sitting down on the other side of Tantomile his white-tipped tail wrapping over his mud-stained paws. The five watched as the rain fell, spattering across the marker and rippling the puddle forming at the base of it. An occasional ear twitch was the only sign of life.

A soft chuckle brought the Twin's cold gazes turning to the tuxedoed magician. He had the sense to look sheepish, even apologetic as Demeter's blue-green eyes met his gold ones. The pain was still raw, but he couldn't help it. "Don't you remember?"

"What?"

Mistoffelees rose, moving to the marker, his paw dipping into the puddle, stirring it as the rain broke his reflection. As he raised his paw the puddle rose as well, swirling into an orb of water, shaping into the forms of six kittens. Voices could be heard on the wind that picked up, beginning to blow the rain sideways as the Twins nodded as one, assisting the magician in the memory.

_"Come on! It's stopped raining!" The patched bi-color tumbled quickly out of the den where the kits had sought shelter from the rain._

_The tuxedo kitten that followed him out shook one paw after the next when he stepped into a mud puddle. "Ick. Can't we just stay inside?"_

_"That's no fun, though!"_

_"But it's dry in there and nocat else is out here."_

_"Are you going to keep whining like a queenkit or are you going to come play?"_

_"Whining like a what?" The little Abyssinian queen frowned at Alonzo as she stepped into the sunlight._

_The bi-color stuck his tongue out at her. "You heard me."_

_"That's not very nice." A quiet voice came from behind Lonz and he turned to face the petite gold kit._

_"Well… maybe not, but it's Misto." Demeter frowned a bit and Lonzo shifted from one paw to the other looking sheepish before turning back to Mistoffelees. "Sorry, M."_

_The tuxedo shrugged, offering him a grin. "I guess it's alright."_

_Two more figures seemed to materialize. Alonzo kind of pulled away from them, those two gave him the creeps. The Twins looked around, their heads cocked on one side. "What do you plan to do, Alonzo?"_

_The patched tomkit looked around, as though seeking some other cat who might have somehow gotten his name. "I dunno yet."_

_The two exchanged a glance, matching smirks sliding across their muzzles. "That's too bad."_

_"Well, you got any bright ideas?" He frowned up at where they were perched on an old dryer._

_Coricopat glanced at his sister and then nodded. "If you step back four steps."_

_"What?"_

_The other three kits looked as confused as Alonzo, silently watching as he did what he was told. Once the bi-color was in position Coricopat tensed on his perch and shot off of it, knocking into Alonzo and away before the bi-color could recover his balance. By the time Alonzo managed to sit up from where he'd fallen in a deep puddle Cori was back on the dryer, looking like the Egyptian sphinx._

_The little patched tom glared up at Coricopat, shaking his fur off as best as he could. Demeter frowned at the Twins who were obviously enjoying themselves. Misto and Cassandra exchanged glances and hopped up on the dryer beside the two other kits. The tuxedo tomkit and Abyssinian queen looked at each other and then over the edge of the dryer. They moved quickly, knocking the Twins into a large bucket of water. It looked like it may have been a child's toy bin in a past life. Hopping down Misto and Cass helped Cori and Tanto out of the bin while Deme checked to make sure Alonzo was alright._

_The patched kit offered the tiny gold queen a cocky grin and a slightly forced laugh. "I'm good, it's just a little water."_

_Her blue-green eyes met his brown ones, finding herself reflected in them. "As long as you're sure."_

"Hard to believe that's what brought us all together." Cassandra spoke softly.

Misto nodded as the scene dissipated and the Twins stopped relaying the voices to the others. He looked at his mate, he couldn't imagine losing her. The magician and Abyssinian queen both rose, bidding Demeter a soft farewell. Coricopat and Tantomile paused a moment longer to offer what strength they could before heading away as well. The golden queen sat silently before the grave, her gaze empty. Alonzo was gone; she'd never see herself reflected again. She would survive. She didn't need magic to remember the rest.

* * *

Prompt: Reflections  
Theme: Puddles  
Characters: 3 boys, 3 girls of the following—Kittens: Munkustrap, Macavity, Tugger, Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie, Mistoffelees, Demeter, Bombalurina, Cassandra, Exotica, Coricopat and Tantomile  
Length: 600 – 750 (alright, so I exceeded that by probably about a hundred words but that's beside the point)


End file.
